User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 2
See also: User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 1 Hi Hi Blackwingggys, congrats on archiving your talk page :). --Trivi-AM 20:32, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, how are you doing :P Masterdramon 22:09, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Invitation Pending * I'll submit your name to the other guidemakers. I'll let you know whether you've been chosen or not hopefully within the next 48 hours. --Tantara (talk) 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) * A few things in your decks threw me, such as the Armed Dragons, 1 Lightning Vortex, 1 Vandy, etc. in your WDC9 deck. Your a bit of an idealist... On another thought, you do seem to know what your doing. If we included you, what guides would you be interested in creating? (You seem to do very well with familiar decks) --Tantara (talk) 00:14, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Which guides would you be intested in making? My school starts tomorrow too. Sucks... --Tantara (talk) 00:21, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Live in Ft. Lauderdale. It's near Miami. If you make sure not to make any random card choices I'll recommend you to the guidemakers =P --Tantara (talk) 00:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Oh, nevermind... you've been recommended... --Tantara (talk) 00:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Wow your Talk page is small again Hey man I have to go to school tommorow and I'm so angry because my summer was basically wasted on nothing since my mom made me stay with the family and not hang out with my friends. * High school for me. Attribute 00:48, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Whoa Tis page is small. Well, BW when I can, I'll message you to get on IRC and you tell me what you think of my deck, thanks. LavaGolemGuy 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) what do we do What are we meant to do in this competition Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 10:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Decks for Free! * Sorry, we just took on Takuma. UltraSynchron also asked to join, but we had to turn him away as well. --Tantara (talk) 21:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Cool, wanna IRC duel sometime? I wanna see how my deck works with Arms Hole. --Tantara (talk) 21:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) * Ok, some other time then? --Tantara (talk) 21:57, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Deck Guide * Sorry, but the guidemakers said no to both you and Airbellum. I voted for you btw. --Tantara (talk) 18:54, 25 August 2009 (UTC) what up? hey whats up? just chillin, ok--Duelghoul007 21:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) thanks dude--33royward 23:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) nice blackwing deck--33royward 00:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) yo ntn much dude just duelin n00bs :D pretty bored now -=Hick3y1=- 01:06, 26 August 2009 (UTC) duel? go on the irc, k?--Duelghoul007 01:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) When you can.... get on the irc and duel me. lol kthx LavaGolemGuy 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) re: yo whats happenin? yeah im still coming....just not sure when....--Duelghoul007 15:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) What's up? (?) What's up? :) I can duel u on YVD, but i have msn, if u want, lets duel on YVD, cos i don't have time to duel on email. :) Re: (No title) Hey. Sorry, but I've no expertise in decks. :S -- Melik el-Al'ab 22:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry * I'm not sure about whether your asking about Decks for Free! or Deck Guides, but it's no to both. We've got enough people working for Decks for Free! and the Guidemakers decided against you. Pestering me's not gunna change anything ; ) --Tantara (talk) 00:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been replying I've been gone for sometime, but I'm still here, I've gotta try to wait for some interesting things to happen. Also, what happened to your Morphtronic Deck? How did Sept. 09 lists effect them? Vehicroidsrage 04:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) confused Nothing much but what do we do in the deck contest Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 09:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) RE.... sorry man! explain better what you want!--Modo assalto 22:55, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I need help On my talk page, you said you'd help me with my blackwing extra deck, but you needed to know which synchros I have. Well, here's the list (I have multiples of each one): *Stardust Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Thought Ruler Archfiend *Gaia Knight, the Force of Earth *Iron Chain Dragon *Colossal Fighter (I can easily get more, but probably not Armor Master)--Black feather 00:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) how am i going to be able to duel u About the Spy Matter... Don't hate me. I was just messing around cos i had nothing to do^^ ;) Crystal Beast Deck Well, first thing is, what kind of strategy would you like to develop? If you're aiming for an OTK, I suggest you use Crystal Abundance, or maybe try and use my deck recipe, without the Earthbound Immortals that is. If you're planning to play by using Rainbow Dragon, you'll need 3 Pegasus and 3 Crystal Pair, in order to swarm the field. Anything else you wanna ask? --Bladera34 13:11, 29 August 2009 (UTC) You're Right You're correct, your BWs ARE much better. You've removed your crapwings for some better stuff. I'd like to know how necro gardna is doing as you have no good way to dump him. --Tantara (talk) 01:19, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * You really have to make the best side deck possible. That means 2-3 mirror of oaths, 2-3 waboku/threatening (threatening is better against glad/SynCat), 2 mind crush, 2 Jujus, etc. I wish u luck. --Tantara (talk) 01:27, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * Oh, Gorz too. He'essential. I personally think u should switch out Necro for Gorz in your main. --Tantara (talk) 01:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * what side deck material cards do you have? --Tantara (talk) 02:47, 30 August 2009 (UTC) lol...i really want to get a mat..'cept we don't do tournaments and crap for mats over on my end. XP good luck with that duel. you're gonna use ur blackwings? * What? I'm asking for a list of side-deck material cards. I'm not telling you to use a different deck. --Tantara (talk) 14:34, 30 August 2009 (UTC) * One of the best things about BWs is that they side so well. You REALLY need to get a side. --Tantara (talk) 16:14, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kaiser ---- Im okay Kaiser-kun 05:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) rate these deck I'm fine,how about you, Can you rate these decks: Before you're bornDeath flashes before your eyes. 08:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, I've just posted my deck on the deck help forum. If you have any advice please do comment there, I'll seriously consider changing the deck(it's not working that well so far) thanks 4 the offer Thanks for the offer, I've just posted my deck on the deck help forum. If you have any advice please do comment there, I'll seriously consider changing the deck(it's not working that well so far)--Littledj25 15:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Huh? You mean like build myself a BW deck? I might, if I think they will screw up my other decks on August '10. They are pretty good, but unstable and sometimes inconsistant. And, I don't want to spend much more money upkeeping and building a new deck. I've been to the regionals multiple times, so I won't need a new deck to get there. Lightsworn Tips Sure I have tips, but first thing first you would have to tell me what kind of Lightsworn Deck you would like to build(Classic,Synch,Twilight,etc.)Also I have to tell you Lightsworns are expensive.--LightswornLord 21:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) It's OK.Blackwings are strong and cheap,and sometimes I even lost the first match in tourneys against some BW.Too bad they limited Gale.--LightswornLord 21:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hey look the blackwing deck that i waill to make hmm i want to know your opinion about this deck, some people said that this list is good but i want to know hwat you say. hmm i am going to waste maybe 170 dolars because dont have syncros and i wnat to buy everything at the same time. so check this list, here it is: hmm another thing is that i will get vayu and the blackwings syncros on december. with vayu you can do 2 syncros in the same turn, with the shura efect of negate the efeck, i will change vayu for mistral, so take a look. blackwing --User:Javielito 12 about the blackwing deck i was thinking about dont but prometheus and buy the dark creator and dont use sangan but one people here tell me that is more best like that, and well i dont know alot of bw so i say ok i will get prometheus, but i will change my mind. hmm about the dd crow, i really dont like it... but maybe can help i dont know. but i can use 3 shuras but no 3 siroccos. because 3 siroccos is a hight number. i will ask about what you said with one people here. hmm i like have alot of ideas before make a deck. hmm i dont know how to play in the duel terminal. can you explain it to me please. hmm another think i really like use swords and maybe cold wave can help something, but if i buy another swallow nest i just change for cold wave. or i dont know just add it. --User:Javielito 12 me again oh yeah it works. jajaja but in my case i dont go to nationals, i just play with friends... i will try knoq where are the nationals in my country (i lived in dominican republic) another think i want to know hot to play in the irc channel because i want to fight with you, odviously i will use my spell counter deck because i dont have the blackwing, i will get it in two weeks, because one friend is going to make me the favor to buy it in internet, but i need to wait to the saturday for talk with he. --User:Javielito 12 Just step by to say hello Hi how do you do?, your Blackwing deck looks interesting, curently I'm working on my D.D.Thunder deck I'd like to know your opinion about it (and the other decks specially but not limited to the naming), may we duell sometime?.HouseholdCatDeity 22:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah that would be nice, please. By the way Right now I don't know when i'd be available for dueling so it may be pretty random HouseholdCatDeity 03:29, 1 September 2009 (UTC) hmm thats ok for me jajaja dont worry i dont like play with noobs (i am not telling that i am to good, but is more interesting play with the best people) =P i am waiting the help for enter to irc. --User:Javielito 12 for that i want to play with you, because you are not a noob. and i want to see how you play with blackwing . i dont said that you are noob, i said that you are good and for that i want to play with you... sorry for the bad undertand. hey sorry... =( but my english is not to good. i am dominican for that i just use the left number of words. i dont understand this... Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. what i need to write in the username (maybe javielito 12) and in the chanel what??? ok ok i will see you tomorrow or later. sorry dude, I give up on pokemon :(--33royward 00:31, 1 September 2009 (UTC) * What do you want for your sarco? lol, I don't have any eruptions for trade :P --Tantara (talk) 00:43, 1 September 2009 (UTC) * I know what sarco is, I'm asking you what you want to trade for it. What you're interested in. --Tantara (talk) 01:33, 1 September 2009 (UTC) I've been busy with school. I've been busy with school so I've been going to school doing homework and hanging with my friends so i haven't had as much time to be here. Attribute 01:49, 1 September 2009 (UTC) * Sorry I just haven't been able to squeeze it all in you know. I have class until four, free time for an hour or two than I do my homework and go to bed, I usually use that free time with a lot of other things. I can get on at the weekends but that won't be for five days. Attribute 02:11, 1 September 2009 (UTC) sweet. what do you want for it? Continue the duel You said you couldn't find the link so here it is http://yugioh.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Blackwings_vs_%3F%3F%3F&t=20090824135104 go on to finish our duel. --ME!!!!!!!!!! 09:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) IRC Your block was removed when the channel got renamed #wikia-yugioh. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:33, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :##yu-gi-oh got changed to #wikia-yugioh. If you try joining ##yu-gi-oh, you'll automatically get sent to #wikia-yugioh. I don't know if you're blocked in the other channels or not. -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:39, September 1, 2009 (UTC) IRC can you duel with me, right now??? --User:Javielito 12 hey, is the powertool 1st edition?Silver4X 05:25, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Your Decks Yea i think your decks are quite good and the blackwings could be quite competitive Haousy 12:45, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Battke Spirits I can help you if you want. :P Twitter Saw ya. I don't go on too much, though :/ --General5 7 00:14, September 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:hey Um, hello? Do you need something? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 00:32, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, just small talk? Um, nothing much. You? --Deus Ex Machina (Talk) 05:16, September 3, 2009 (UTC) what would you be willing to trade it for?Silver4X 00:51, September 3, 2009 (UTC)